


Hosie- What If

by lozajane8



Category: Hope Mikaelson - Fandom, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Lesbian, Magic, Werewolf, Witches, Witches & Werewolves, salvatoreschool, supernatrual - Freeform, tribrid, tvd universe, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozajane8/pseuds/lozajane8
Summary: What if Hope hadn't jumped into Malivore, what if her blood was enough to stop Malivore from rising, What if Josie and hope finally began to see each other as more than just friends...





	1. The End Of Handon

It had been a month since hope defeated malivore. Her and Landon had been close at first but Hope could feel them drifting apart.

Hope POV

"Hey handsome" Hope called as she walked over to Landon and Rafael smiling and kissed him on the cheek. Landon replied with a rather unenthusiastic "hey" he had been like that for a week or so now as though he wasn't as happy to see me as I was to see him. I tried to brush it off and convince myself it was nothing, but I could feel him pulling away from me, we hadn't been connecting much lately, but I refused to believe we couldn't make it work after all we loved each other and that's what mattered. "I was thinking, how about me and you have a date night tonight, maybe get some dinner" I suggested hoping that some quality time was just what we needed to get back to the regular us. "Sure" he muttered seeming uninterested.

It was 6.30pm Landon and I sat across from each other at the grill barely saying a word as we struggled to find things to talk about. Eventually silence filled around us and Landon had this look on his face the same one he had had for a week as though he wasn't there. I finally just spoke up and said "whats going on with us lately?" " what are you talking about?" he answered with a confused look on his face. "You know, we have barely been speaking, and you don't seem to want to spend time together" I spat out "That's not true" he returned " really? then why is this the most we've spoken in a week. We're not connecting Landon and i don't know how to fix it, you seem so far away" he looked down at the table and fiddled with the straw in his drink "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind lately he said looking upset. "like what?" I asked concerned "I'ts not important" he urged. "It must be if it's occupying your mind so much" I said placing my hand on his. "Hope it does't' matter just drop it" he spat "why won't you talk to me? I miss how close we used to be" I said with a sad look. "close" he said with a snap "really so close you lied to me about my mother" My mouth opened slightly as a sad, surprised look spread across my face "we're back to that I told you I was sorry you said you forgave me" I replied "Yeah well maybe I didn't" he shot back. I began to feel an over whelming sadness fall over me as I struggled to hold back tears. I got out of my seat abruptly and left in a hurry leaving Landon behind. 

About an hour later I was walking through the school halls on my way to my room when I heard something. I turned to see Karen, a witch with Landon. She was giggling at Landon's jokes and twirling her hair flirtatiously. "You're so funny" she said playfully hitting her hand off his chest. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. I felt fury begin to grow in me, but I was also devastated and began to cry, I couldn't look any longer and I ran for my room. I reached the inside of my room and slammed the door shut with a flick of magic and crashed onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow crying.

Later that night I heard a knock at the door, i dried my eyes and opened it, it was was Landon. "Hope i'm so sorry about dinner, I didn't mean any of it, of course I forgive you" he said with a sorrowful look on his face. "how could you?" I yelled "How could you kiss someone else?" "What how do you know?" he said "Never mind it's not important, what's important is that I regret it so much Hope, I love you please forgive me" "how can I forgive you when I trusted you and you broke that trust, you know how hard it is for me to get close to people" I replied "I know I'm so sorry, please Hope, please give me one more chance" he pleaded. "It's too late for that Landon, we're over" I said as tears ran down my face and before e could say anything I slammed the door.

After what happened I was so upset and to be honest I didn't want to be alone, so reluctantly I headed to the twins room. As I knocked the door I worried if I was making a mistake Lizzie and I were on better terms and had been there for each other a couple of times, I wondered if this was pushing it too far but before I could continue to doubt myself the door opened and Lizzie was standing there. "Hope" she said surprised to see me "are you okay?". I tried to form a reply but instead I began to cry uncontrollably. Lizzie looked at me concerned and pulled me in for a hug. Later I was lying on Lizzie's bed as she sat at her desk doing homework, I had filled her in on what happened and she treated me with nothing but compassion. Lizzie was a good person under the insecurity she tried to hide with a rather thick layer of bitchiness. After tonight I knew I had another friend. A while had gone by and all of a sudden I saw Josie enter the room she looked at me and then at Lizzie confused and concerned "Is everything okay?" she asked. I didn't speak . " Landon and Hope broke up" Lizzie whispered to her twin. "Oh.. is there anything I can do?" Josie asked. "No, but thanks" I responded shaking my head slightly, Josie not knowing that for some reason her just being there made me feel better.


	2. Butterfly's

Hope POV

It had been 2 weeks since Landon and I broke up I was finally starting to feel like myself again and I could feel myself getting over him. Lizzie helped with that we hung out a few times and she helped distract me from the break up. It was nice having a friend to talk to I hadn't really had that before.

Josie POV

There she is a thought to myself as I saw Hope from across the room and took in all of her beauty for the millionth time, her auburn hair was glossy and fell perfectly and her smile could light up even the darkest of rooms. "Hey" MG said as I jumped out of my skin too distracted by Hope to pay attention to the things around me. "Hey" I replied "Are you coming to the party tonight?" MG asked "I don't know not sure I'm in the mood tonight" I answered "Come on It'll be fun" he added "okay sure" I said giving him an uncertain smile.

It was 10pm I had just gotten to the party in the woods and met up with MG but he was rather distracted debating comic books with another vampire, so I went to get a drink, when I saw Hope. She never came to these things she wasn't much for socializing. She began to approach me smiling, there it was again that smile it made my heart pound faster. "Hey Josie" she said "Hi Hope, I have to say I'm surprised to see you here" I replied "yeah me too Lizzie dragged me along, said we'd have a good time but to be honest I'm kinda bored" "Me too, not really in the mood to be around all these people, I'd rather be in my room practicing magic" Hope looked around then looked back at me with a grin on her face as though she had an idea. "Come on" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me along. She pulled me further into the woods, past tall oak trees, small shrubs, and colorful wild flowers before we stopped at a rather secluded area that was near a small pond, where all that was left to hear was the chirping of insects and the thudding of my heart beat speeding up. "Perfect" Hope said with a smile "take my hands". I didn't question it or ask why i just placed my hands in hers and couldn't help thinking that this felt right. "Say these words" Hope ordered. We began saying a spell, one I hadn't heard before, as I began siphoning from her, I felt her magic flow through me. Hope had magic like no one else when I say that I don't mean more powerful although it was, I mean it was warming. When I felt it it made me feel safe, protected, and fulfilled. When I looked around I suddenly saw water start to float i the air, it seemed to have morphed into the shape of a butterfly and they started bouncing around us gracefully. They were gorgeous and elegant. "wow they're beautiful." I said reaching out to touch one as it broke back into drops of water in my hand. Hope smiled at me laughing a little. "My aunt Freya taught me the spell when I was young, she told me that no matter what there was always beauty in the world you just have to find it". Hopes aunt was right I had found possibly the greatest beauty in the world and she was standing right in front of me. "You must miss her she sounds kind" I added still looking around at the butterfly's. Hopes smile fell a little as she said "Ye I don't get to see her much, but we talk now and again on the phone, but it's not the same" Hopes hand fell and so did the spell as she began to look sad. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I know what it's like with my Mom gone a lot and I miss her like crazy" I said looking into her blue eyes, as I stepped forward a little and placed my hand on her arm to comfort her.

Hope POV

I was in the woods with Josie and she had put her hand on my arm to be kind and all I could think was how nice it felt having it there as though that's where it belonged. She was someone I felt I could trust, and surprisingly I found myself opening up to her. "I miss all my family a lot, to be honest it can get quite lonely, that's why I get jealous of you and Lizzie sometimes, you always have each other and your Dad" I told her but why was I telling her this I never really confided in anyone else, yet for some reason I felt safe around her like I could speak freely. "I want you to know Hope that I'm always here at those times when your'e feeling lonely or need someone to talk to or any other time" Josie replied "Thanks" I said sincerely as I believed every word she said. Josie's hand was still resting on my arm and I never wanted her to take it away, I then felt the urge to hug her and decided to just go for it. As I pulled her in for a hug she wrapped her arms around my waist and positioned her head next to mine. I could feel her breath on my neck and inhaled the strawberry sent of her hair, the hug lasted longer than it probably should have and as we pulled away from one another I realized that I now felt a connection with Josie, that I didn't quite understand but knew it had the possibility of growing.


	3. Becoming One

Hope POV  
After the party I was lying in bed restless, I couldn't get Josie out of my mind. The smell of her hair, the curve of her waste. The warm, trusting energy she gave off. Why couldn't I stop thinking of her and the connection that we shared, was I, could I... have feelings for her.

Josie POV  
I woke up the morning after the party with a smile on my face, the first thing I thought of was Hope. Part of me knew she would never reciprocate the feelings I had for her but I couldn't help myself, I wanted her.

I headed down to class when I saw Hope across the room she looked at me smiled and I smiled back my stomach started fluttering like the butterfly's she had made last night. That spell was like her, different, unique, beautiful, and not like anything else I had ever seen. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder interrupting my thoughts "Hey Josie" my sister spoke "You left so quickly this morning I didn't get the chance to speak to you" "Ye sorry just got an early start, what's going on?" I asked "I got a C- in magical history I need your help to study tonight" she answered exhaling with a disappointed look on her face. "Of course" I said "now lets get to class, don't wanna be late". But before we could go a vampire named Erica approached us looking concerned and said "Hey guys, I was wondering if either of you have seen Sarah today. No one has seen her since the party last night" "No, sorry" I answered Lizzie gave the same response. "oh... thanks anyway" she said with a disappointed look across her face.

Hope POV

It was 4 O'clock, school was over and I was in Alaric's office he had asked to speak with me. "Do you know a witch named Sarah Green" he asked with a curious look on his face "I think I know of her, she's a junior right" I answered. "Why" "Well her friend came to me, said that no one has heard from her since last night and she isn't picking up her phone. And well she's not really the type of kid to go a wall like this" he told me. "I'm worried, could you do a locator spell and try to find her, this is her bracelet her friend gave it to me" "Sure Dr. Saltzman" I said taking the bracelet from him.

While on the way to my room to perform the spell I ran into Josie. I hadn't spoken to her since last night however I had been thinking about her all day and wondering if I had developed feeling for her. "Hope" she said smiling nervously "Hi" "Hey" I said back. "I eh.. I enjoyed talking to you last night" Josie said with a kind look in her eyes "Ye me too" I added "sorry I can't really talk right now your dad has me doing a locator spell on a girl that's missing" "Sarah?" she asked "I heard about that her best friend Erica has been asking everyone if they've seen her". "Do you maybe want to help me with the spell" I asked reluctantly and rather nervously. "Sure" she said her face lighting up.

We made it to my room and set up everything we needed to do the spell. We sat across from one another on the floor and she placed her hands in mine as they began to light up red while she siphoned my power. When Josie and I did magic together it wasn't like I got weaker as she took magic, it was more like I got stronger as though we became one and the power flew through us both and created something even more powerful. Unfortunately our attempts to find Sarah were fruitless she must have been cloaked. Making us even more suspicious. As we began to tidy away the items used for the spell Josie leaned across the floor to grab something but wound up slipping and hitting her head against mine. "Sorry" she said "it's fine" I said laughing. The two of us couldn't stop giggling until we realized that our faces were 2 inches apart. We stopped and looked into each others eyes. Hers were so beautiful I could stare at them for hours. We suddenly began to get closer and I could feel her warm breath on my face, and in that moment I knew exactly what I wanted and decided to go for it. Our fore heads were now pressed lightly against each other. I closed my eyes, pushed my lips softly against hers for just a second, and she kissed me back. It was electric I could feel it in my whole body. We stopped I placed my hand on her cheek and couldn't help but smile as did she, and man did she have an amazing smile. We looked into each others eyes smiling for another few minutes before she spoke. "Eh... we should probably tell my dad about Sarah" she said still glowing with happiness. "ye" I said "We should".

Josie's POV

After the surprising but great kiss that Hope and I just shared we didn't even have time to think about it much less talk about it as we had to go see my dad. We went to his office and told him about the spell and how it failed to locate Sarah he looked disappointed and concerned as he spoke "Thank you girls, I'll look into this more with Dorian". He hugged me, kissed me on the head and told me he would see me later. While we were walking away from my fathers office I stopped, turned to face Hope, and spoke "Uh... so that kiss it was eh.. eh" Hope interrupted my stuttering "Amazing" she said "It was amazing" I couldn't help but smile. Hope Mikaelson kissed me it seemed too good to be true like a dream or one of the wildest fantasies I could ever imagine. "I'm glad it happened Hope, the truth is I like you, a lot" I said looking down at the ground nervously. Hope began to speak "I like you too Josie" I looked up at her smiling though I could tell she was nervous. I knew being open with someone was hard for her as she had been let down a lot in the past so hearing her say those five words meant so much to me. "Would you maybe want to hang out for a while and talk" I asked hoping she would say yes. She nodded and smiling and said "ye that sounds good"

Hopes POV

Josie and I went into my room and sat next to each other on the floor with our backs against the bottom board of my bed. We spoke for hours, discussing an endless list of random topics. Such as what our favorite movies were or which dessert was the best. we also talked about emotional stuff like our families. Josie told me what it was like being so codependent, that at times it felt like she couldn't breath but how it was also a large part of who she was, as she is naturally a very helpful, reliable person but wishes that sometimes she would get the opportunity to be more independent. I even opened up to her about my family and the reasons that I push people away and shut them out. It was one of the best nights I have ever shared with someone and I didn't want it to end, but unfortunately the clock caught Josie's eye and she saw that it was 11pm we had been talking for nearly 6 hours, but I could do this forever. She looked at me tilted her head and sighed. "What is it" I asked "I have to go Lizzie will be wondering where I am" We stood up and I slipped my hand in hers leaned in and kissed her this time more passionately, she combed her fingers through my hair I never knew something as simple as that could feel so good. I placed my hand on her waste pulled her in closer as we stopped kissing but only for a second as we smiled at one another and went right back to kissing. She pulled away and said sorry but I really have to go now she began to walk away and my hand slipped out hers. She turned around once more to grin at me and I bit my bottom lip, smiled and said goodbye.


	4. Crave

Josie POV

I woke up the morning after Hope and I had kissed and for a second I forgot that it happened, but once I remembered a massive smile took shape on my face and I was instantly happy. I started getting ready for school all the while thinking of Hope and the kisses that we had shared last night, when I heard Lizzie getting up she walked over to me and spoke angrily "What the hell Jo" "What" I asked "You were supposed to help me study last night, you wouldn't pick up your phone" she answered still furious "Oh my God Lizzie i'm so sorry I completely forgot" I explained. "I'll help you tonight, I promise" "Okay but what were you doing anyway" she asked with a curious face. "Eh nothing I was working on some offensive spells at the house in the woods, I turned my phone off to concentrate" I said trying to sound convincing. She seemed to buy it.

Hope POV

I was sitting in 4th period distracted all I could think about was Josie. What did our kiss mean, what was she thinking, should I talk to her. These thoughts had been rolling around my head all day, and they weren't going to stop. I also was thinking about how good it felt to kiss her, she had the softest lips, and I wanted to kiss her again.

It was lunch and I was sitting alone eating when Lizzie plonked herself and her tray next to me. "Hey Hope" she spoke "Hey Lizzie" I said feeling a little guilty like I was hiding something from her I couldn't stay with her it felt weird as just a few hours a ago I was kissing her sister. Lizzie began to speak but I interrupted her "I'm sorry" I said trying to come up with an excuse to leave "But I actually can't talk I have to go get caught up on eh.. magical history I'm so behind". "Well why don't you join Josie and me tonight, she's helping me out with that class" Lizzie suggested "I uh" Said stuttering trying to think of a way out of this. "come on it'll be good, now that we're finally all friends" she added. "Sure" I said as I couldn't think of a way out of it. "Cool meet us at our room at 6" Lizzie said.

I was standing outside the twins room room nervous I hadn't spoken to Josie since last night this was definitely going to be awkward. I took a deep breath exhaled and Knocked on the door. Josie answered "Hope, hey" she said grinning but looked surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?" she added. But before I could answer Lizzie arrived next to Josie from inside the room. "Hey" she said "hi" I returned. Lizzie tuned and looked at Josie "I invited Hope to study with us" Lizzie said smiling.

We were sitting in the room working but I was still rather distracted by what had happened last night, and it wasn't helping that Josie was sitting across from me looking amazing with those soulful eyes that I could get lost in so easily. Every few minutes I would catch Josie staring at me, and when I wasn't catching her she was catching me doing the same thing. Lizzie was too focused on the work to notice the longing looks that I was exchanging with her twin, but she did seem to pick up on the awkwardness that had filled the room. She looked up from her book and asked "are the two of you okay, yous seem a little distracted am I missing something". "No" "No" the two of us answered within a second of each other. "But it is getting kind of late, I'm gonna call it a night, thanks for the help guys" I said gathering my things. "Bye Hope" Lizzie said as I left the room.

Josie POV

It was 8.30 Hope had left about a half hour ago, and she was still on my mind. I was itching to speak to her to see her again we had to talk about last night, so I stood up and announced to Lizzie that I was going down stairs to get a snack, but really I headed to Hopes room. I knocked the door and waited for her to answer, after a second she opened the door and right away i said "We need to talk" she stepped out of the way to let me in and I entered. Hope closed the door and looked at me waiting for me to speak. "About last night" I said anxiously "well what exactly was last night about, what did it mean" I asked, Hope began to speak "well I told you, I.. I liked you, and well..." she stopped for a second "I really wanna kiss you again" "You do" i said almost unconvinced "I do she responded" confidently biting her lower lip and walking closer to me as I backed up until I was against the wall. She started leaning in put her hands on my waste, I could feel the tension between us grow. I wanted her, no I craved her, I took a deep breath in and kissed her intensely, passionately and put my hands on her face. We stopped for a second for air and then Hope began moving her hands up my waste and back down kissing me almost aggressively, I loved it I could feel every touch through my whole body and I let out a moan. I began kissing her neck which made her moan and laugh a little as she was surprisingly ticklish. I've wanted this for so long I told her as she picked me up and I wrapped my legs around her waste continuing to kiss her. She then walked me over to her bed and dropped me down smiling as she looked over me, "your'e so beautiful" she said, I blushed and pulled her over me by her top, we continued to kiss until my phone rang "Ugh" I said annoyed that we had been interrupted, it was my dad we sat up and I answered it "Hey dad" I said a little out of breath "Josie are you okay" he asked with a distressed tone of voice "Ye i'm fine, what's wrong" I asked worried "Two more students have gone missing and we found blood outside where they were taken from" he said still concerned but revealed to know I was safe. "I spoke with Lizzie shes fine shes gonna come meet me at my office, but have you seen Hope around" he asked "eh ye shes with me" I said hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions "Good, could the two of you come to my office please" "Sure" I said before hanging up.


	5. 2 Weeks Later

Hope POV

After the troubling phone call Josie had received from her father the two of us and Lizzie were in his office discussing the missing students. It was two sophomores Zack, a werewolf and his girlfriend Taylor, a witch. 

Alaric had given us the task of performing a locator spell to find them, and he had the sheriff checking every security camera in town. But unfortunately none of us were successful.

*2 Weeks Later*

Josie POV

It had been two weeks sine Zack and Taylor went missing there had been no other abductions, but the school was still on high alert. My Dad was beating himself up for it he felt guilty and responsible and was still doing his best to find them. I'll be honest I felt a little guilty too because although their were 3 missing kids out there and their friends and family were so worried I was So happy. I couldn't help it Hope and I had been sneaking around for two weeks now getting closer every day, we didn't want to tell people as we didn't want to jeopardize our relationships with Lizzie especially since she had been so good to us lately. Lizzie had been taking her medication, she hadn't had an episode in weeks and was trying so hard to be a better sister to me and a good friend to Hope. I knew what it meant to her that she and Hope were good friends now as they had similar issues with anger and control, and talking to her seemed to help Lizzie a lot, I was glad they were getting along. Neither of us liked hiding it from her but we didn't want our comfortable relationship bubble to burst.

I was walking around the corridor when I felt a hand pull me around it was Hope she pushed me against the wall kissed me stood back quickly in case someone were to see us and said "Hi" with the cutest smile on her face. We were always stealing secret kisses. "Hey" I said unable to contain the excitement I felt every time I saw her. "Are we hanging out tonight" she asked "Ye i thought we could order a pizza and watch a film, around 7ish" I answered "Sounds good" she said as the bell went. She kissed me again "bye" she said heading for her next class. I walked to class way happier than someone going to math should ever be. When I got there I sat in my seat next Lizzie "Hey, you look happy" She pointed out "I'm just in a good mood is all" I explained "mmhm, you've been in a good mood for a few weeks now, is their something your'e not telling me" she added "no" i said still smiling I couldn't stop. "Well do you want to hang out tonight" she suggested "Sorry I can't, I have a project due Monday, I'll be stuck in the library all night" I said lying, I had gotten better at that but it was always harder with Lizzie.

Hope POV

Josie and I had just eaten and were watching a movie, but at some point during it I got lost in her beauty I was looking at her and the way her face moved during every scene, she really was amazing. "Hope, Hope" Josie said taping me "sorry what" I said looking up. "What were you thinking about, you completely zoned out" she told be. I smiled "sorry I just got distracted by how unbelievably gorgeous you are" I said. She blushed climbed on top of me and said "your'e not so bad yourself" we both chuckled and she kissed me, then moved down to my neck kissing it, knowing I was ticklish there. I combed my hands through her hair and moaned her kisses were so soft and tender. I grabbed her waste and rolled us over so I was on top, I kissed her aggressively knowing that's how she liked it, I kissed her neck and slid my hand up her shirt. I could do this for hours.

Josie POV

It was 11pm Hope and I were kissing goodbye, she pushed my hair away from my face when she stopped suddenly "Eh Jo, please don't kill me" she said "What are you talking about?" I asked "There may or may not be a hickey on your neck" she said looking away "What" I exclaimed and ran to the mirror "Hope" I said annoyed. "Sorry Jo I'm sure no one will notice it" she said telling me a kind lie. "Won't notice it, Hope come on it's not exactly small" I replied Hope giggled "Ye I know" she said joking like she was proud of herself with a cheeky smile on her face. I jokingly hit my hand against her arm "What it's not like you haven't given me your fair share of hickeys" she said laughing "That's different yours heal" I added.

The next day I woke up after Lizzie, I was hoping to get up first so I could try and cover the hickey with make up but I was too late the moment I stood up Lizzie saw it. "Oh my God Josie, is that a hickey on your neck" she yelled before even saying good morning. "Um maybe" I said nervous. "Is that where you were last night" she accused "I'm sorry I lied it's just" I stopped for a second not knowing what to say. "it's just what" Lizzie said looking hurt I tried to think of a lie I wasn't ready to tell her about Hope yet "Well I uh, I'm seeing someone, but I couldn't tell you because shes hasn't come out yet" "Oh, I'm a little hurt that you lied but, I guess I understand why" she said with a calm voice which surprised me the old Lizzie would have been infuriated but not this time, this time she was kind and forgiving, that made me feel even worse about lying.

I had spent the first half of the day with Lizzie she asked me about the girl I was dating, what she was like, how our relationship was going. She was being so considerate and it was so good talking to someone about my girlfriend even if her identity had to remain a secret. Lizzie and I went down stairs to get lunch it was a Saturday so the place wasn't too busy most people were out or catching up on sleep. We were sitting eating when we heard the doors swing open and a loud thud that followed shortly after we ran to go see what it was, as did a few other students who surely heard the disturbance too. When we got to the doors we say a vampire named Chris he was a junior here. He had been shot in the arm and the leg, and was covered with blood. He was winded and reached his hand out at a wolf named Toni who was next to him. She pulled him to his feel wrapped his arm around her and took him to my Dad. We followed them, and told our Dad what happened and Dorian left to get tools to remove the bullets. After the bullets were removed and he had been given a couple of blood bags to heal, Chris told us what happened he said that he was attacked by a couple of witches who broke his neck and took him to a room filled with kids in it, he said he thought he might have seen Zack the missing werewolf. He told us they were in circles of salt and had a symbol drawn on their forehead. Chris explained how he barely escaped with his life, he managed to injure one and run before they did to him what was done to the other kids. "This symbol, can you draw it" my Dad asked handing him a peace of paper and a pen. He handed his drawing to my father "It looked like this" he said still traumatized. "I know what this is" my dad answered.


	6. Roadtrip

Hope POV 

I had just stepped into Alaric's office and realized that I had interrupted something when I saw him, Josie, Lizzie, Dorian, Chris, and Toni together looking freaked out. "Hope" I heard Alaric say I responded with a confused look on my face saying "Hey I was just coming for our training session". They filled me in on everything that happened and what they had learned. "So this symbol, what does it mean" I asked "It seems to be an old ancient symbol that was used a long time ago to channel magic from other witches, people stopped using it as it was seen as barbaric to channel members of you own coven in this way, as this particular style of channeling requires a blood sacrifice for each person being channeled, typically they used animals, but the stronger the being the greater the sacrifice must be which some times included people" He informed me "Why use this form when there are different, less brutal kinds" I asked curiously. "This particular style allows the witch to take in more magic without it harming them as too much can often over whelm them and in some cases that resulted in their death" He answered "It also looks like they have started using vampires and werewolves to fuel their magic too" he added. Chris started to speak "I think they kept us in some sort of large basement in a big house, a few towns over" "If we found the town could you identify the house" Alaric asked "I think so" he said. Alaric, Dorian and Chris got to work on finding the location and the rest of us left to do our own thing.

Josie POV

It was around 10pm when my Dad finally found the town where the missing students were being kept. We started arguing as he insisted on Lizzie and me not coming with them to get the students back. "Are you kidding Dad we're coming there's no way yous are going with out us" I argued "Yeah we can handle this" Lizzie added my Dad was still hesitant to let us come when Hope chimed in "We're gonna need all the help we can get Dr. Saltzman" she added "Fine!" he yelled tired of arguing "We leave at 6am tomorrow, Kaleb and Mg will becoming too, now go get some sleep" he said still frustrated at us.

Me, Lizzie and Hope were walking back to our rooms when Lizzie saw some boy she had a crush on and left us to go talk to him. As Hope and I got to her bedroom door she looked around making sure the halls were empty "Perfect" she said with smirk which I loved, she had the cutest smirk I had ever seen. She pulled me in and I wrapped my arms around her waste as we kissed. "Promise me you'll be safe tomorrow" she said with a concerned look "I promise, but only if you promise to at least try to stay safe, when you save the day, no contemplating jumping into giant pits of doom" "I promise" she said laughing "Goodnight Hope" I said as we parted ways. 

Hope POV

It was 5.45am the next morning I had just gotten to the twins room and knocked, Josie opened the door and before saying a work quickly kissed me. "Hey Hope, come in" she said as I tried to contain my smile. "Hey girls, are yous ready" I asked They both responded yes and lizzie was first out the door, I followed close after when I felt Josie pinch my bum from behind, I turned to her seeing her smiling and tried to contain my laughter. She could be so cheeky some times.

We made it outside but when we approached the cars we saw Landon and Rafael standing next to them with Dr. Saltzman, Kaleb and MG. "what are they doing here" Lizzie asked glaring at Landon "They're coming with us" Alaric answered "No way" I said angrily "This is not up for discussion Hope, like you said we need all the help we can get" Alaric snapped "Fine!" I said furious "But I'm not sitting in a car with him for 6 hours" I sniped "Ye me either" Lizzie added "You don't have to" he said throwing me the keys to the second car. I got in the drivers seat, Lizzie took the passenger seat it didn't bother me that it wasn't Josie because she gets car sick if she doesn't listen to music anyway, and MG sat in the back with Josie. Everyone else went in the mini van with Alaric.

Josie POV

It took six hours of trying not to throw up when we finally got there, we parked a few doors down and came up with a plan. Hope, Lizzie, Mg and my Dad went to the back of the house to get through while we waited for the signal near the front of it. After a few minutes I heard a whistle "The signal" I said aloud "May I" I said to Kaleb nodding at his arm to siphon from it "Ye" he said lifting it for me. I took what I needed and entered with him next to me we saw two witches as we entered and before one of them could finish a spell they were sending my way, I sent him flying across the room knocking him out as Kaleb ran to the other and smacked her head against the wall rendering her unconscious. "Lets move" Kaleb said as Landon and Rafael followed us through the house to find the basement.

Hope POV

After fighting three rather powerful witches to get inside we finally found the door to the basement but it had a boundary spell on it. Lizzie stepped up "allow me" she said as she siphoned away the spell. Alaric headed down first as we followed. When we got down their it was just as Chris said Sarah, Zack, and Taylor were laying in circles of salt with the symbol carved on their head the three of them were in the same circle but there was another circle with two more people we had never seen before. Suddenly Alaric was thrown through the air and lay there silently but still breathing before I could even react I saw someone break MG's neck and he fell. It was a vampire. We heard a voice from across the room saying "I knew befriending one of them would come in handy" a woman began to creep out of the shadows with a vampire at her side I throw my hand up and broke the vampires neck with magic. "Nicely done" the creepy women said "What do you want?" I asked the women laughed "I want you Hope Mikaelson, I want your power" she said as LIzzie grabbed my hand and started saying a spell but before she could finish she stopped unable to talk. She turned to look at me scared of what the woman had done. I suddenly saw a ball of fire zoom past us toward the witch but she deflected it with her hand. I turned and saw Josie alone she ran down to me standing by my side "Nice try" the women said "but you're going to have to do better than that, I'm currently channeling the power of 4 witches and a werewolf" she boasted. I began saying a spell but stopped when I saw Josie getting dragged through the air as the witch grabbed her. "Channeling you Hope will require a large sacrifice, but I think this young little siphoner will do nicely" she said pulling a knife out holding it to Josie's neck "No" I yelled terrified that I could lose Josie. "I'll do what ever you want just don't hurt her I said stepping forward a little as I saw Lizzie panic, but she still could not speak. "Honey you're going to be doing what ever I want by the time I'm done here anyway, but I'll still need a sacrifice to do that" she said pushing the knife closer to Josie's neck as she a tear fell from her eye. I began to get furious all the lights started to flicker and the house shook. I used my powers to dim every light until it was pitch black, I could hear the woman gasp in shock. When the lights settled again I was no longer beside Lizzie. I had shifted into my werewolf form and hidden behind the woman, so she couldn't see me. I leaped at her knocking her over as Joise ran to her sisters side who had moved to the middle of the room I ran at her again but she swept me away with her magic however when she stood and turned around Lizzie and Josie were at either side of her and grabbed her arm and began siphoning her magic weakening her. I was then able to get to my feet, well my paws and drag her down by her leg biting her as she screamed, I then bit her neck and she started to bleed out.


	7. The Bitch is Dead

Josie POV

Hope had just killed the evil bitch/kidnapper and headed to the corner of the room to change back to human. I looked at Lizzie the spell stopping her from speaking broken and I hugged her tight. "I was so worried Jo" she said exhaling in relief "Also it's probably not the right time but I'm so happy that I can talk again" she added I laughed and pulled away. "Me too" I said smiling a little. I heard a noise and tuned to see Kaleb, Rafael, and Landon, they had been dealing with a couple other witches up stairs. "Looks like we got here a little late" Kaleb said impressed. "Hey can someone get me some clothes" Hope yelled standing in the corner of the room, Raf took his hoody off and held it out to Lizzie and me "one of yous should probably take it to her" he said I took it form him and walked over to Hope trying not to focus on the fact that she was standing with her back to me naked. "Eh.. here you go" I said flustered and handed it to her. "Thanks she said putting it on. The jumper was big enough that it went past her butt so she was still covered. She looked at me welling up a little and pulled me in for a hug, we didn't say anything we didn't need to. We broke the hug looked at each other again and I smiled at her "I'm okay" I said softly, reassuring her. Lizzie ran over and hugged Hope "I'm glad your'e all okay" she said sincerely. The three of us turned as we saw the people in the circle start to wake up, they looked confused and disoriented. We all went to them helping them up. "You killed her" a young witch we didn't recognize said "Ye" Hope said looking down "I'm so sorry" the same girl said "Why are you sorry" I asked "Because she's from our coven" She said she then began to explain how Martha, also known as the insane kidnapping bitch was a member of her coven and that she and a group of witches also from their coven had done all of this to gain power in order to stop a vampire problem they were having in the town. "But after feeling all that power, I think she stopped caring about the problem and got hungry for more magic, once again I'm so sorry this should have never been your problem to deal with" she said upset "It's not your fault you aren't responsible for her actions" Hope said as she put her hand on the teenage witches arm to comfort her. That made me love her even more, hold on did I just say I love her, omg I love Hope, I said to myself smiling a little.

Hope POV

After everyone woke up and I finally got some clothes from the car we met with the actual leaders of the coven they apologized profusely and thanked us for our help they also assured us that we no longer had anything to fear from their coven. We were all exhausted, and couldn't face a 6 hour drive home so we headed to a motel to stay the night. Once we were there we all headed to our rooms I sat with the girls in their room until 9pm after Lizzie fell asleep from the exhausting day we had. Josie and I went to my room we hadn't had a chance to talk alone. We sat on my bed, Josie started to talk, "I was so scared today Hope thank you for saving me" she said gratefully, a tear ran down my cheek, "Hope what is it, whats wrong" she asked wiping the tear from my face. "I thought I was going to lose you Jo, I couldn't handle that, you mean too much to me" I said looking down. She put her hand under my chin and puled my head up to look me in the eyes "You didn't lose me Hope, I'm not going anywhere, I promise" she said comforting me I leaned over and hugged her. "Hope" she said as I pulled away to listen to her "Yes" i said "I.. I.. love you" she muttered I couldn't believe it she loved me, I had to be the luckiest girl in the world if Josie Saltzman loved me. I smiled ecstatically "I love you too Josie" I replied. I kissed her, and lay down as she lay on top of me kissing my neck. "Hope, I don't want to stop" she said I replied "neither do I". "are you sure" she asked "definitely" I answered with an enthusiastic tone and took of my top, she took off hers and I placed one hand on her waste and the other on her cheek and flipped her round so I was on top as she lay down. I kissed her neck and nibbled at her ear as she exhaled letting out a moan. Her hands were travelling over my body as I felt every touch, she kissed down my chest and unhooked my bra. And well lets just say the night didn't stop there.

Josie POV

I woke up at 5 that morning laying next to Hope, happier than ever, last night was perfect. Being with her was pure bliss there was nothing else like it in the world. "Hope" I said softly kissing her on the fore head, she turned to look at me rubbing her eyes "hey, I have to go before Lizzie wakes up and notices I'm not there" I whispered "okay, I love you" she said as I got up to leave "I love you too" I said leaving.

Everyone was up and nearly ready around 6.30 Lizzie and I went to go get Hope. When we got into her room Lizzie asked "Hey are you ready to go?" "nearly I'll be out in a minute" she answered trying not to smile at me. "Okay see you down there" Lizzie said opening the door to leave "I'm gonna give Hope a hand" I said to Lizzie as she left. I closed the door and walked over to Hope putting my hand on her cheek and pulling her in with my other hand. "Last night was amazing" I told her "Ye it was"she said kissing me as she pushed me on the bed and continued to kiss me. Suddenly we heard the door swing open.


	8. Caught

Josie POV

Hope and I were kissing on her bed when we heard the door swing open as my Dad said "Hope, Josie, we need to go" Hope jumped off me as I stood up flustered. My Dad and Landon were standing in the door frame. My Dad had turned away for a second when he got in but now was looking at us shocked, Landon looked angry and hurt and stormed off. Hope and I looked at each other neither of us knew what to say. My Dad started to speak "What is going on here" he said with anger in his voice, I took a deep breath and said "Dad, Hope and I have been seeing each other" "how long" he sniped, mad that we hadn't told him "a few weeks" Hope said looking down. "What, a few weeks, why didn't you tell me" before we cold answer Lizzie appeared next to him "is it true" she said "what Landon said is it true are the two of you a thing" Landon must have told her. I started welling up "Yes" she looked so hurt I felt guilty for lying. "You lied to me" she added, when suddenly the dresser started to shake Lizzie was so furious that her magic was out of control, the lights were flickering and a chair fell over. "Lizzie sweetie" my dad said trying to calm her I ran over to her and held her hands "Hey, it's okay I'm sorry I lied, just breath" I urged. But it didn't help it was getting worse "Lizzie I won't do it again, please just try and relax" I said as the lights began to settle and the dresser was no longer shaking. She looked at Hope disappointed and then at me the same way and turned and walked away. I felt worse than ever she had been doing so well, she hadn't lost control in weeks. My Dad exhaled on followed Lizzie out.

Hope POV

After Josie and I were caught Lizzie didn't say a word to us she even drove home in the other car with Alaric. I felt really bad about lying to everyone especially Alaric. He's the one person who has been there for me since my parents died, I couldn't look him in the eyes. After we got back to the school we got inside and Josie followed Lizzie back to their room. Everyone else had left but before Landon could I stopped him "Hey, I'm sorry you had to find out like that" I said with a sorrowful face. "ye me too, a few weeks and you're already with someone else" he snipped turning to walk away "That's not fair" I said, he turned back "You kissed someone else I just moved on" I raised my voice a little "Ye I know, I'm sorry it just wasn't easy seeing you with someone else but I'll get used to it" he said looking sad as he walked away.

Josie POV

Lizzie and I got back to our room and put our things away, I tried to start conversations but she just kept ignoring me. Finally I just couldn't take the silence and said "Lizzie please will you just talk to me, or yell at me, just do something" She looked me in the eye and spoke "Jo i don't know what to say I'm mad at you for lying but I'm more mad at myself for making you feel like you had to keep this from me" she began to well up a single tear fell down her face "No Lizzie it isn't your fault, I should have just told you the truth, but.. but I was afraid you would get mad and it would get in between me and Hope but I also didn't want it to get in the way of you and Hope I know how much being friends with her means to you after all these years especially after I was the reason yous didn't get along." I said as I walked closer to her "I get that but Jo I just want you to be happy and if that means you and Hope being together then I'm okay with that" she said sincerely "I know Lizzie I should have given you the benefit of the doubt you have been such a great sister these past few weeks, I really am sorry" I replied "I'm sorry too" she said" pulling me in for a hug, she pulled away, wiped her face with her sleeves. "Now let's put this behind us and go get some food" she said smiling. "That sounds great but can we do it later I need to go talk to Dad" I asked "Ye".

I walked to my Dads office and knocked. "Come in" he said "Hey Dad" I said closing the door "Can we talk about what happened with... with Hope" I asked looking down "Of course" he said shutting his laptop "I'm sorry that we didn't tell you, you shouldn't have had to find out that way" I said nervously while I fiddled with my hands. He walked over to me "look at me Josie" he said as I looked up "I'm not mad at you, I love you I just wasn't expecting that, but you could have told me" "I know but we didn't tell anyone we were afraid of how Lizzie would react" I told him "I understand but in future you don't have to hide anything from me, if Hope makes you happy then I'm happy too" he said with a soft smile "she does Dad, she makes me really happy" I added smiling at the thought of her. He pulled me in for a hug and I left to go see Hope feeling a lot better about things.

Hope POV

I was sitting in my room anxious hoping I would hear from Josie soon when she showed up at my door. She came in hugged me tight and said "I spoke to Lizzie and my Dad and they're all good with us now" "Really" I said confused how could she have cleared things up so quickly,she nodded "now we don't have to hide our relationship" she said smiling "hmm that means we can do this a lot more" i said smirking as I pulled her close and kissed her passionately making sure she would feel it everywhere, her cheeks turned a little red "Wow" she said shaking her head a little and biting her lower lip "We should have told them ages ago" she said laughing and kissing me again. She pulled away and said "I need to go see Lizzie but wanna meet up later and continue this" she asked "Uh yeah" I said nodding my head vigorously making her laugh as she left the room. It was good that she had to meet Lizzie I needed the chance to speak with Alaric which I was dreading but it had to be done.

I had just stepped into Alaric's office "Is this about Josie" he asked i didn't reply I was too nervous and felt guilty even though Josie said he was fine with us. "Hope why didn't you tell me" he said curiously "I.. I was afraid" i said looking anywhere but his face "Of me, but why" he asked looking a little hurt. "I know you care about me but I'm still a Mikaelson" I said holding back tears, "And.. and I thought that if you found out about me and Josie that you'd think I was bad for her or too dangerous for her to be with and you'd want us to break up, but I love her" I was now full on crying "Hope I don't think you're dangerous to be around I know you would never hurt Josie, you are good and kind and you make her happy that's all I want for her" he said convincingly, hearing him say that made me feel better "So you aren't mad" "No, I'm not mad in fact I'm happy you've finally let someone in, you deserve to be loved Hope and to be happy" he said smiling at me.


	9. The Darkness in Me

Josie POV

After hanging out with Lizzie and talking for a few hours I was on my way to meet up with Hope. I got to her room, knocked and opened the door poking my head in and smiling "Hey" "Hey you" she said grinning and closing a book she has been reading. I closed the door and ran straight over to her bed and hopped onto it sitting next to her "So how did things go with my dad" I asked tilting my head a little "How did you know I would go talk to him" "Because I know you Hope" I said "So how did it go" I asked curious to hear the answer "it went okay" she answered looking down "Hope come on what happened" "Well there may have been some tears" "What you cried, why" "I just didn't think he would want you to be with someone like me" she said looking sad "someone like you what are you talking about" I asked confused "Someone damaged, broken. Josie I have a dark past and I struggle with that darkness every day" "Hope I know you've had a difficult past, but you're not the only one who struggles with darkness we all do we all have that voice in us trying to get us to do the wrong thing, it's normal" I say trying to make her feel better. Hope starts to speak "But with a family like mine sometimes I'm afraid that one day when things get too hard I'll give in and become like, like my father I loved him but he wasn't exactly a good person" "Hope you have went through hell and back again when you're parents died and yet here you are a good, loving, caring person that protects the people she loves and even the people she doesn't know, you can be who ever you want to be and who you are now is someone that I love, someone amazing" I say looking into her beautiful ocean blue eyes making sure she hears me. "I love you Jo" she says giving me a peck on the cheek. I love you too" I say as I swing my body round her with my legs at either side of her "Now wasn't there something we were suppose to continue" I say smiling down at her "Oh you mean this" she says pulling me towards her pressing her soft lips against mine. She then begins kissing my neck. As things start to heat up I pulled her shirt off of her "I don't think you'll be needing this" I say making her giggle as I throw her top off the bed. I start kissing her neck sucking at it a little making her moan. She slid her hands up my shirt and pulled it off me tossing it on the floor I put my lips to her ear and whispered "I love you" and kissed her, then I bit down on her lip a little pulling it up she moaned again, but not for the last time that night.

Hope POV

I woke up after having spent the night with Josie, I looked over at her still asleep and my mind flashed back to last night I remembered every touch and every feeling and I began to smile unable to stop it. I turned to look at my phone and saw that it was nearly 9 O'clock. I started to panic we were so late, "Josie, Josie wake up we're late" I said tapping her awake she turned and rubbed her eyes, still tired as we didn't exactly get much sleep last night. "What time is it? She asked yawning as she sat up and put her hand through her hair to get it out of the way, she's even beautiful the minute she wakes up, so not fair I though to myself "it's nearly 9" I exclaimed "oh crap she said bouncing up, "my uniform isn't here, I'm gonna have to run to my room and get ready but I'll see you in magical studies" she said walking over to the door to open it I ran over to her "aren't you forgetting something I say leaning in to kiss her before she leaves. "Bye Hope love you" "love you too Jo" I reply as I hear her rush down the hall.

Josie POV

I was so late I had ran to math class even though I had already missed half of it, and quietly opened the door, when the teacher turned and saw me "A little late are we Josie" my teacher said annoyed "Sorry sir" I say taking my seat next to Lizzie. "So you didn't come back to our room last night" she whispered "Ye, we were eh.. a little busy" I said smiling at the thought of Hope "Ew no don't want to hear it" she said making her disgust face.

Hope POV

I was on my way to magical history when I saw Josie and Lizzie I could feel my face instantly smile "Hey Josie" I called catching up to them "hey hope" Josie said smiling at me and taking my hand as we looked at each other for a second with goofy smiles on our faces I would have kissed her but things still felt a little awkward around Lizzie and I didn't want to push it I looked over to Lizzie smiled at her and said "hey" "hey" she said back with a quick smile before turning to continue walking to our next class, Josie and I followed next to her still hand in hand I hadn't ever done this with her before holding her hand in public I mean it felt great like her hands belonged there together, as cheesy as that sounds. After class MG and Kaleb came up to the three of us and MG looked at Lizzie in pure owe of her, which wasn't new that's how he always looked at her, poor guy Lizzie barely gives him the time of day and for some reason is oblivious to his feelings for her. We were all talking when Josie looked at me with her I have an idea face and said "How about we all hang out tonight" Lizzie responded with "Eh" however MG said "That sounds great" "Yeah cool" Kaleb added "sure" I said hoping that maybe this could smooth things over with Lizzie. Lizzie looked at her sister and with hesitation in her voice said "okay". We decided we would hang at the grill.

Josie POV

I was with Hope in her room we still had time before we had to get ready for tonight. Hope was a little nervous I could tell she wanted to make things better with Lizzie after all they had become friends before she found out about us dating. "How about you go and I stay here and do anything else" she said with a humerus tone "Come on Hope things are gonna go fine I'ts not like we haven't hung out together before" I said "No we fought monsters together I never socialize, i keep to myself remember" she replied "Ye well that was then and this is now, and come on were you really happy shutting everyone out" I asked walking to her and taking her hand "You're right, besides I let you in and I couldn't be happier" she said her smile glowing. "I have to go get ready and you do too, I'll see you soon" I said bringing her in for a kiss.

Lizzie POV

Josie and I were just about finished getting ready for tonight, when I heard someone knock the door Josie's face instantly lit up as a smile formed, it must be hope at the door. I was closest so i opened it to let her in "Hey Lizzie" "Hi" I said back. When I moved out of the way Josie caught Hopes eye and I saw her face do the same thing that Josie'd did when she heard the door. "Jo you look amazing" she was wearing her red long sleeved crop top and a cute black skirt that I had picked out for her coupled with of course the necklace that Hope had given her for her birthday she hardly ever took that thing off anymore. Hope walked towards her and stopped suddenly when she got close I figured she was going to kiss her but she seemed to be acting a little awkward. "Yous ready to go" I asked picking up my bag as they said yes I walked out first and turned back for a second to see Josie give Hope a quick peck on the lips and told her she looked beautiful.

We met up with MG and Kaleb downstairs and left for the grill. When we got there we sat at a booth, Josie sat in between Hope and me with MG and Kaleb across from us. We were all getting along, talking, and laughing "I swear he started drooling in his sleep" Kaleb said telling us a story about MG while we all laughed "it could be worse you could snore I said gesturing at Josie "hey I do not snore" Jo said offended "eh you kinda do" Hope said laughing Josie went red Hope had basically just admitted to everyone that they had slept together "Anyway" I said changing the subject, "Did yous hear about that party next week that the wolves are throwing" "Ye in the woods are yous going" Kaleb said "Of course. You think I would miss a party" I replied "Definitely" MG said after me, "normally I would say no but the last one I went to turned out good" Hope said sharing a look with Josie, Josie blushed and with a grin said"Yes". We ordered food and continued to talk, I started to notice that every time Josie wasn't looking Hope would turn her head to look at Josie with a smile, I don't think I had ever seen Hope Mickaelson this happy before and although I was a little hurt that the two of them had lied to me I was mostly just happy for them now because I saw the contentment in Josie's eyes when ever she was around Hope, and when I thought back on these past few weeks Josie had been in such a great mood, she was almost always happy, and I had never seen anyone make her feel that way especially not Penelope. I will admit that I am a little jealous, jealous of their relationship and the connection they so clearly share with each other I could only hope to have that one day. "Lizzie, Lizzie" Jo said interrupting my thoughts "What" I said still a little distracted "Do you want to play pool" Jo asked "Sure if you don't mind losing" I said with confidence.

Hope POV

We all got up to play pool when Kaleb got distracted by some girls at another table "I guess it's just the four of us now" I said laughing a little "How about me and Lizzie against you two" MG said eagerly, we all agreed. We started playing and wow were Josie and I bad at this, "I guess the tribred isn't good at everything" Lizzie said as she hit a ball in the pocket "I guess not" I said with a quick smile. MG looked up abruptly with a concerned look on his face "What is it" Lizzie asked "I think.. I smell blood" he said worrying all of us "It's coming from outside" he said as he began to walk out, we followed him and when Kaleb saw us leave he came too. We turned round a building and saw a man on the ground bleeding with a wound on his neck, MG keeled next to him "He's barely breathing " he said as he bit into his wrist and gave him his blood, I tuned for a second and saw that Josie wasn't here "Josie" I yelled walking around the building to find her "Where'd she go" Lizzie asked following me "I don't know" I said with worry in my voice. "Josie" Lizzie and I yelled louder.

Josie POV

MG was healing the man when I heard something and walked away a little when all of a sudden a vampire grabbed me and ran. He smacked me against a wall so hard that I was dizzy and couldn't focus. He went to bite my neck but was thrown off me before he could. I turned and kind of saw Hope and Lizzie they were a little blurry, they ran to me and the vampire jumped up Hope looked at him and she was so mad her eyes were glowing gold as soon as the vampire saw she was part wolf he ran. Lizzie and Hope were now standing in front of me "are you ok" Lizzie asked putting her hand near my head as she saw the wound "you're bleeding" Hope said upset I could see how scared she was "I'm ok" I said reaching out to grab her hand but I nearly fell over when Lizzie and Hope managed to balance me they helped me sit on the ground "You're not fine what if you have a concussion"Hope said frantically as she began to scan the ground. She picked up a rock and cut her hand with it "here, drink" she said looking into my eyes which were back to their regular crystal blue. I put my lips to her hand and drank. It didn't take much her blood worked fast which was good considering how quickly her cut healed, we took a second before standing up to head back. We were walking back to MG and Kaleb when we saw them a few feet away they ran over at a human pace "There yous are, Josie is that blood in your hair" MG said concerned "It's fine Hope healed me" I said grabbing her hand "What happened" Kaleb asked "that ass hole of a vampire attacked her" my sister told them with fury in her voice "But he ran off when he saw Hopes eyes glowing, must have been afraid of getting bitten" I added looking at my fierce girlfriend "Lets get you back to school" Hope said pulling me in as she put her arm around me and held me close while we walked.

Authors Note

Hey I've been struggling with the story a little and wasn't sure what I wanted to do or what yous would want so I'm hoping yous can help me. Do yous want to see more regular drama, supernatural story line stuff or just even more possibly longer Hope and Josie scenes or like a mix. Let me know please thanks for reading.


	10. Obsession

Josie POV

It had been a few days sine I was attacked, I was feeling better, I had been a little shaken after but to be honest I think Hope was more shaken than I was I saw the look in her eyes when she found me hurt she was terrified however things seemed to be getting back to normal finally. My Dad told us that he gotten in touch with the sheriff and it turned out there had been a few vampire attacks in town before that and that they were looking into it. There hasn't been an attack since me and that's probably due to Hope scaring him off with her werewolf abilities. 

I was on my way back to my room after my final class when I heard Hopes laugh coming from inside my room, I went inside and found her and Lizzie together talking."Hey Jo" they both said when they saw me. "hi" I responded as Hope got up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I was surprised to see them together they hadn't really hung out since Lizzie discovered our relationship but I was so happy that they were finally proper friends again I could tell that Hope missed having a real friend besides me. "So what were yous talking about" I asked "MG" Hope said grinning "Lizzie likes him" "That's not what I said I said that I think I might like him" Lizzie added "Lizzie oh my God really, you guys would be so cute" I said smiling at my sister "You think so" my sister asked "definitely" I responded as Hope and I sat down next to Lizzie on her bed "You deserve to be with a good guy, which MG is" I added "Thanks" Lizzie said softly "You should go for it, he likes you" Hope spoke "How do you know" Lizzie asked. Hope and I just looked at each other and laughed "Come on Lizzie have you seen how he looks at you" I said still laughing a little "Ye everyone knows" Hope said. The three of us sat talking for an hour before I went to the library to finish off some school work. I was sitting in a seat reading my books for school when I heard a noise I looked around but couldn't see anything so i went back to reading, but I heard something again I got up to look around but saw nothing, I looked at my phone and saw it was 8.10 I was late to meet Hope. I went to collect my things to leave when suddenly I felt a pain in my head and that's when everything went dark.

Hope POV

It was 8.30pm Josie and I were supposed to meet at my room half an hour ago but she hadn't shown I called and texted her but she didn't answer I was beginning to get worried so I went to check her room. When I got there I knocked but no one answered I went inside but she wasn't there my heart sunk what if shes hurt? I thought to myself calm down Hope shes probably fine, just go look for her. I headed for the library and when I got there I saw Josie's things but no Josie I looked around but there was no sign of her I was about to leave when I saw a small amount of blood on the floor near where she was sitting I started to feel even more panicked than before something must have happened to her. I ran straight for her dads office I didn't even knock I just burst through the doors, and saw Lizzie and her dad they looked at me shocked at my abrupt entrance and before they could speak I started "Have you seen Josie?" I asked with fear in my voice "No i thought she was with you" Lizzie said confused I shook my head "She was supposed to meet me half an hour ago but she didn't show I went to the library and found her things and..." "And what" Alaric asked "And blood" fear spread across their faces.

Lizzie and I started doing a locator spell in Ricks office, as Lizzie's blood spread across the map it stopped and circled the school. "She's still in the school" I said to Lizzie who had a twinge of Hope in her eye. Alaric had everyone in school looking for her, him and Lizzie went to look but I went alone. After a while of searching I headed down stairs that's when I saw her "Josie" I yelled running into the werewolf 'transition space' she was laying on the bed unconscious I could hear her breathing but her head was bleeding. "Josie, Josie wake up" I said shaking her tears starting to fill my eyes "Hope" she said as opening her eyes, I felt a smile form on my face. She sat up and I hugged her "thank God you're okay" I said still holding her tight "what happened to you" "I don't know I was in the library one minute and felt a pain and that was it until You woke me just now" Josie explained. I pulled away and helped her stand "lets get you out of here" I said.

Josie POV

Hope and I were about to leave when we saw him appear in front of us "It's the vampire that attacked me" I announced, Hope immediately stood in front of me protectively and flashed her glowing eyes "Get out of our way" she demanded with anger in her voice "I can't do that shes mine" he said tilting his head to the side to look at me Hope grabbed my hand as I siphoned magic but before we could complete a spell he ran to Hope and threw her on the ground. He looked at me with desperation in his eye as his fangs came out he started to walk towards me but I lifted my hand and did a simple spell that caused a hell of a lot of pain in his head he dropped to the ground grasping at his head trying to fight the pain to stand. I could feel Hopes magic running out when I saw her get up her eyes were glowing and I could see the rage on her face as her wolf fangs came out she walked over to him and bit his neck causing him to scream she then snapped his neck, he dropped to the ground. I put my hand down and ran to Hope hugging her, we pulled apart and she kissed me as a tear ran down my cheek.

Hope and I went up stairs to find my Dad and Lizzie we were holding hands when my sister spotted me "Oh my God Josie" she said running over to me, she wrapped her arms around me tightly as I did the same to her "you scared me" Lizzie said with relief in her voice my Dad had saw me too and grabbed me the moment Lizzie let go "you're okay, you're okay" he repeated kissing my forehead, "ye dad I'm fine" I said reassuring him. We filled them in on what happened "you should have seen his face he was desperate and erratic looking" Hope told my father "why do you think he wanted me" I asked "I'm not sure I mean it doesn't sound like he had much of plan, and you said he seemed erratic" "ye he did" Hope responded "lets go ask him" my father said. The four of us headed to the vampire when we got there however we did not see his body "he couldn't have left the door to down here was locked" I whispered as hope grabbed my hand. My dad walked a little more in front of us with a stake in his hands "hello" he said looking around the vampire used his speed to knock my dad off his feet but we still couldn't see him he was too fast. Hope grasped my hand tighter and the vampire grabbed Lizzie and stood in front of us his bite had gotten worse and he was sweating "Just give me Josie and you can have this one back" he said holding his arms at her neck ready to snap it "No" Hope yelled pushing me behind her "Hope he has Lizzie" I said terrified for my sisters life "I have a better idea how about you give me Lizzie and I give you the cure to that nasty bite on your neck" Hope spoke "I.. I just want Josie" he said shaking a little "I have to have her" he added I saw Lizzie begin to siphon magic from him causing him to move his arm in pain Lizzie sent him flying to the other end of the room with a flick of her wrist but the vampire didn't quit he was slower now that he was in pain from the throw as well as the bite he started to walk to us again relentlessly but my dad jumped up and stabbed him in the heart with the stake killing him. Alaric pulled Lizzie in for a hug "are you all okay" he asked and we all responded with a yes.

We all went back to my dads office as he began to speak "I think I know why he wanted you Josie" "why" I asked curious "well the way he was acting he didn't seem to care that you were protected by a wolf, he clearly didn't think up much of a plan, it was impulsive and frankly stupid. And when Hope offered to exchange Lizzie for the cure to his bite still all he wanted was you. I think after he first attacked you he must have become obsessed with catching you some vampires get addicted to the hunt, it's all they can think about" my Dad explained I looked over and saw pain and fear in Hopes eyes "well it's over now hes dead he can't get to me any more" I spoke looking at Hope "it's over" I repeated as I looked at her she was was tearing up. "I.. I was just so worried that.. that he'd hurt you" Hope said beginning to cry I wrapped my arms around her hugging her as she cried into my neck "I know but I'm okay" I said trying to comfort her.

Hope POV

I was hugging Josie and crying in front of her Dad and sister, I pulled away and dried my eyes feeling embarrassed "Sorry" i said looking around the room "Hope it's okay to cry in front of us your in a room full of people who love you and are feeling what you are" Lizzie said convincingly as her father nodded, I nodded too showing Lizzie i understood what she said. "Now Josie I think you should have the nurse take a look at that head injury of yours you may need stitches" Alaric spoke "ye that's two in one week you're on a role" Lizzie said making Josie giggle I walked closer to Alaric's desk and grabbed a letter opener and an empty mug and cut my hand letting the blood fall into the cup "Here" I said handing it to Josie with a soft smile, "Thank you" she said with as she took the cup from me and drank.


	11. Different Shades of Red

Josie POV

I had just showered and changed into my pajamas, relieved that this horrible day was nearly at an end. Hope and Lizzie were looking at me with sympathy and empathy. "Guys I told you I'm fine" I insisted "Jo you went through a lot today it's okay if you aren't" Lizzie said I looked down and swallowed trying to hide how I was really feeling "Josie you can talk to us" Hope said with sincerity "I guess I'm a little shaken up, today was.. was actually really scary" I admitted wiping a tear from my face as I plonked myself on my bed. Hope and Lizzie both came and sat at either side of me and Hope tucked my wet hair behind my ear. "I was afraid as well Jo" Lizzie said upset "I was afraid of dying and of worse losing my twin" "me too" I breathed out and began to sob as they both hugged me. 

I woke up during the night when I heard the door open, I saw that the three of us had fallen asleep in my bed all squished together as half of me was laying across Hope I looked up and saw my Moms head poking through the door. "Mom" I whispered "hey honey I just came to check on you I just got back go back to sleep we'll talk in the morning" she said leaving the room part of me wanted to go and hug her but I was half asleep and still exhausted from yesterday, as were my two favorite people whom I didn't want to wake up so I fell asleep again happy that my Mom would be around when I woke up.

Caroline POV

It was 8am I was in Rick's office talking with him. "So I went to check on the girls when I got home last night, and I saw Hope Mikaelson sleeping next to the two of them in Josie's bed, when did that happen I mean last time I checked they didn't exactly get along well" I said confused "Oh ye I've been meaning to talk to you about that, but I was kinda hoping Josie would" Alaric answered nervously "What are you talking about" I asked "Josie and Hope are eh... dating" he said with a scrunched up face "What! but when?" I asked shocked. He started to speak "Well I found out about a week a go and-" I interrupted "A week and you didn't think to mention that" "Sorry it was a bit of a mess I caught them together and it turned out that they had been dating for a couple of weeks and were hiding it" he spoke "Why hide it?" I asked "Well they were worried about how everyone would react" he answered "understandably" I added "Caroline I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but they do seem to make each other really happy" Rick said with a genuine voice.

Josie POV

It was 10am I was on my way to see my Mom with Lizzie, Hope was still asleep I didn't want to wake her so I left her a note telling her I would be at my Dads office. When we went into his office our Dad wasn't there but saw our Mom and wasted no time and ran into her for a hug, she held us tight and kissed us each on the forehead "I missed you girls so much she said smiling at us "We missed you too" I said as Lizzie nodded in agreement of my words. "So how are you feeling" My Mom said with concern in her voice and love in her eyes "I'm okay" I spoke looking down "Just was a little freaked out I guess" "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry that this happened I'm so glad you're okay" she said hugging me again "You're Dad said you hurt your head is it okay did you go to the nurse?" she asked inspecting my head "Ye it's fine I eh healed it with some of Hopes blood" I answered nervously as I hadn't told her that we were dating yet. "Hope that was nice of her" my mum said raising her eyebrow like she knew something "It was also nice of her to keep the two of you company last night" she added "Ye about that... Hope and I are sort of.. eh.. we're...um" I said stumbling over my words struggling to find the right ones "You're dating" my Mom said making my eyes widen along with Lizzie's in shock "How did you know" I asked curious "You're Dad told me after I asked why she was curled up in bed with the two of you" she said sounding a little annoyed "But Josette you should have been the one to tell me. Why didn't you" she asked tilting her head "I wouldn't take it personally she didn't tell anyone not even the twin that she spent 9 months with in two different uterus's" Lizzie added glaring at me "I'm sorry we didn't know how you would react you know considering you're history with Hopes Dad and all" I answered nervously "Oh ye that's right what is with you two and Mikaelsons" Lizzie said chuckling a little at herself. Just as my Mom was about to speak the doors swung open and Hope was entering.

Hope POV

I was walking through Alaric's office door when I looked up and saw the twins and their Mom Caroline "Of course, perfect timing" Lizzie said chuckling "Oh Hey Miss Forbes-Salvatore" I said surprised to see her, the room fell silent for a few moments "Didn't mean to interrupt" I said breaking the silence "You're not it's fine" Josie said with a soft yet uncomfortable smile. Caroline spoke "Ye It's good to see you again Hope. The girls were just filling me in on everything like you and Josie dating" "Oh... right" I said awkwardly "Ye" Josie said in the same tone. "Weeelll I'm gonna go as you three probably have things to talk about, I'll see yous later" Lizzie said before leaving shutting the door behind her. Josie and I stood there anxiously waiting for Caroline to speak until she finally did "You girls can relax I'm not mad, I do wish yous had told me sooner but I'm not mad I'm glad you two are happy" "Thanks Mom" Josie said relieved "Well I have some things to take care of so how about we all go out to lunch I'll grab Lizzie and Rick and find yous later, sound good" she said looking at Josie as she said yes and then at me "Ye" I said with a soft smile. We lefts his office and started to walk to the dorms "So your Mom knows" I said exhaling "Ye I'm glad it's all out in the open though that was kind of-" "awkward" I said interrupting her "Ye" she said giggling "Well at least we don't have to hide it from anyone else" I said taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

I was sitting with the twins in their room around 12ish, we were all doing homework when Lizzie got another text her phone had been buzzing nonstop for an hour. She looked at her phone and started giggling I tuned to face her from the desk I was sitting at "So who's making you laugh so much Lizzie" I asked smiling curiously at her "It's MG" she replied "Oh it is" Josie said looking up from her work on her bed "hmm interesting" I said teasing "We're just talking" Lizzie said defensive yet she couldn't hold back her smile "Well have you told him you like him yet" I asked "No but I was gonna go see him just now and maybe you know tell him" she said looking down "Oh my God" Josie and I said in unison and shared a look "He's gonna be so happy" Josie said excited "We'll see. Bye" Lizzie said leaving. Josie was sitting on her bed with her legs hanging off the edge as I stood of from the chair to make my way over to her "I think they'll make a cute couple" Josie said smiling "Ye almost as cute as us" I said with a smirk as I sat on on Josie's lap "Almost" she said leaning in and kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around her neck and deepened the kiss then pushed her down on the bed which made her laugh a little. I then began placing kisses up her neck nipping at it a little as she groaned. She placed her hands on my waste and moaned as I grinned against her loving the friction between us. I broke away from her neck for a second causing her to whine which stopped as soon as I raised my shirt off my head and threw it onto the floor somewhere. I leaned back down and found Josie's pulse sucking at it making her moan yet again but before we could go any further we were sadly interrupted by the bedroom door opening and Caroline's voice "jos- ugh" she said swinging round to face the other way as I jumped off off her scrambling around "Where's my shirt" I whispered to Josie which was pointless considering her mother was a vampire "uh" Josie said looking around with her face bright red. Caroline turned a little bending down to pick up my top which was just next to the door, she held her arm out with it still not fully turned as I took it from her "eh thanks" I said pulling it over my body in a slight panic. "Decent?" Caroline asked as I responded with a yes. She spun round closing the door and looking at us with our heads facing anywhere but her as our faces changed from different colors of red and pink from embarrassment. "I was just coming to tell yous that we're all about to head out to lunch, Rick and Lizzie are waiting in the car" Caroline spoke "ye we'll be down in a sec" Josie responded to her Mom as she left closing the door behind her. We both released a breath and turned to face each other "Wow I can not believe your mother just walked in on us" I said still embarrassed Josie just started to laugh "It's not funny" I said trying to hold back a smile which was hard because that's what I wanted to do every time I heard my girlfriends adorable laugh "It's a little funny. I mean first my Dad and your ex-boyfriend and now my Mom" Jo responded still laughing as I broke and began laughing too "Come on we need to go" Josie said taking my hand and leading me out of the room.


	12. Awkward

Josie POV

The five of us were sitting at a booth in the Mystic Falls Grill, me and Hope barely saying a word as we were all still feeling a little awkward. Lizzie was talking about different things catching our Mum up on everything she had missed but Lizzie could sense the tension. Alaric excused himself for a moment to take a call from Dorian and Caroline left to go to the bathroom leaving just the three of us. Lizzie turned to look at us both "Okay what is going on I thought you said Mom was cool with you two dating, why are yous acting to weird" Lizzie asked confused "She is but she kind of.. walked in on Hope and me before we left the school" I said as I felt my face heat up "Oh my God seriously" Lizzie said laughing "You two really need to learn how to use a lock" "Ye no kidding" Hope replied. "Forget about us, what happened with you and MG" I asked Lizzie changing the subject and as soon as I did her face lit up with a smile "We kissed" she spoke happily "Lizzie that's awesome" I said pleased for her. "I really like him" she said her smile getting larger "well how was it" Hope asked referring to the kiss "It was good, it was one of those kisses that you feel in your whole body you know what I mean" she spoke and me and Hope shared a look knowing exactly what she was talking about before we both said yes. After that my Mom came back to the table and sat down across from the three of us, "What'd I miss" she asked "Nothing" Lizzie said with a grin "Are you sure you seem awfully happy for 'nothing'" she said "well I was just telling them that MG and I kissed" Lizzie said "that's great honey he's a nice boy" she said sounding all motherly. The rest of the lunch went okay though Hope and I still felt too awkward to say much. After we got back to school Hope and I were sitting in her room when we heard a knock at the door. Hope opened it and my Mom was standing there "Oh hey" Hope said surprised to see her "Hey can I talk to you girls" she asked as Hope opened the door further so she could get in. Hope closed the door behind her and sat down on the end of her bed beside me while my Mom stood in front of us. "look girls I don't want things to stay awkward like at lunch. Sex is a perfectly normal part of life so long-" I cut her off "Mom!" I said shocked but she continued as me and Hope's faces were bright red "so long as you are being safe" she said looking at us "ye Mom I think we're good on the whole safe sex talk" I said mortified "I'm not just talking about being physically safe but also emotionally, sex is a big deal and if either of you need to talk about anything you can come to me or call me" she said waiting for a response "ye okay thanks" I replied Hope just gulped and then nodded clearly feeling as uncomfortable as I was. "Can this be over now please" I begged "Yes I think I've tortured the two of you enough I'll see you later" she said leaving. The second the door closed I heard Hope exhale "Sorry about that" I said embarrassed. She let out a small laugh "it's fine, she just cares about you" Hope said smiling at me.

I spent the next couple of days with my mom being with her as much as I could before she had to leave again, I hated that she had to spend so much time away from us but I understood that she was doing her best to find a loophole to the merge.

Hope POV

Caroline would be leaving tomorrow and I wanted to talk to her before she left, I knocked on her office door and once she said come in I shut it behind me and approached her desk. "Hi Hope" she greeted me "Hi I was hoping we could, talk it's about the merge" I told her nervous "okay take a seat" she said gesturing for me to sit which I did. "I wanted to know if there's any way I can help, anything I could be researching I don't have much to go on and that Gemini book doesn't say too much" I spoke. I had started looking into after Malivore and I knew Josie had too but we hadn't really talked much about it. "Hope you're a teenager you shouldn't have to deal with-" I cut her off "I know I know, but I want to help I already have my aunt Freya looking into it and she wanted me to ask if you could call her to discuss it, shes a thousand year old witch she has to have some ideas" I said feeling desperate, desperate to save the twins Caroline smiled at me "thank you Hope, not just for that but for making Josie happy. I see how the two of you are around each other and there's this confidence to Josie that seems to have been brought out by you" she said sounding sincere. "I'm the one that's thankful Josie has made my life so much better I'm grateful to have her, Lizzie too" I said honestly. "I can't lose one of them, I won't" I added with sadness in my voice Caroline understood and filled me in on the leads she had been following over the years and the one she was leaving tomorrow to look into, there was nothing solid yet but I was determined not to lose hope or give up, with her Mom, my aunt Freya and me searching for answers I had to believe we'd find them. We were finishing up when Caroline spoke "Hope I'm glad you're helping but don't spend all your time on the merge, it's important you focus on the now and the people around you more than the future. Okay?" she asked with a serious face "Okay" I said turning to leave and when I did I saw the door opening and Josie.

Josie POV

I was on my way to my mothers office and when I got there I heard her speak from outside the door "Hope I'm glad you're helping but don't spend all your time on the merge, it's important you focus on the now and the people around you more than the future. Okay?" "Okay" I heard Hope respond and that's when I entered. "Josie hi" Hope said smiling as was my mother "You're looking into the merge?" I stated like a question "ye, I'm gonna do what ever it takes to help stop this" she said like she was on a mission which made me smile. "come on" I said softly holding my hand out for her. She took it and we said a quick goodbye to my Mom before leaving, once we were down the hall I stopped "you didn't have to help with this, but I know you so I'm not completely surprised" she said making me grin "there's no way I'm letting either of my two favorite people die, it's just not happening" that made me laugh a little and I leaned in to kiss her "I love you" I said as we pulled apart. "I love you too. Now go, go spend time with your Mom before she has to leave" she said playfully shewing me away. I went back to the office to do as Hope said and spend time with her after an hour Lizzie joined us and the three of spent the next few hours talking about everything going on in our lives, laughing as we told funny stories and made jokes enjoying the little time we had with her, knowing we probably wouldn't get to see her again for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long I was really struggling with it and I know i'ts not my best. I'm hoping to update more regularly now, thanks for reading.


	13. The New Pack

Josie POV

It was Monday after classes, a few days after my Mom had left and Lizzie and I were on tour duty showing around several new werewolves. They belonged to a pack that had very recently moved to Mystic Falls after basically being driven out by the vampires from their home town a good few hours away from here, but it wasn't just how the vampires treated them but the ongoing violence between the witches and the vampires. My father said they chose to move to Mystic Falls because of the harmony we've had in recent years between all of the factions, and because of this school which provided safety to the younger wolves. There were eight new high school students from the pack, ranging between the ages of 15-17. There was three girls: Rachel, Sam, and Brooke. Five boys: Jordan, Lewis, Noah and Will and Jamie. Brooke and Sam whispered and giggled with each other the whole time, they were clearly close. Jordan and Lewis held hands as they were a couple and made jokes directed at Jordan's brother Noah which Lizzie quietly enjoyed, I only noticed because of the small grin she was trying to hold back. Noah didn't say much he mostly just looked over the school focusing in on every detail as though he was inspecting it while Will and Jamie followed behind him nodding along as Lizzie and I spoke only talking the few time Noah addressed them, and then there was Rachel. Rachel was some what talkative and a little flirty towards me a few times which I just ignored and continued with the tour but I could tell she was getting on Lizzie's nerves.

"What about sports" Lewis asked "well there's wickery which is a game my parents invented that involves magic, you'll get the chance to see them practice when we show you the fields. There's also football which we play against the public high school in town a couple times a year to keep up appearances, and there's the soccer team but we don't play against anyone can't risk exposure." I stopped to to think about what else there was just as a girl in a cheer uniform walked by us "Oh and Cheer leading" I finished. "I bet you'd look good in one of those skirts" Rachel said to me while slightly biting her lower lip and looking me up and down. "Okay that's enough" Lizzie said annoyed "my sisters not interested she has a girlfriend" I was glad Lizzie spoke up I still wasn't the best at confrontation and was feeling really awkward. Rachel just raised an eyebrow and spoke "that's too bad" she said while Lizzie made her disgusted face and continued on with the tour after some time of uncomfortable silence.

We were nearing the end of the tour all that was left was for them to meet the other wolves including the alpha Rafael. We all met up in the gym and Raf walked over smiling with a few wolves by his side. "Guys this is the alpha Rafael" I said as Raf extended his hand for Noah who was standing in front of the other wolves. He shook his hand seeming hostile and must have shook it aggressively as the smile fell from Rafael's face and neither of them would let go. "Is there a problem" Lizzie asked "Noah's our alpha at school, and his Dad's the alpha of the pack" Will answered. This wasn't going to go well.

Hopes POV

I just entered the twins room after their tour, and greeted them as I pulled Josie in for a quick kiss and a tight hug. "I missed you" she said softly as my already big smile from seeing her grew "I missed you too" I replied taking her hand as we went to sit on her bed "So how did the tour go?" I asked as Josie snuggled into my side and began talking. She told me all about the new wolves and what she had learned about them and what had happened between Rafael and Noah. "Yeah so eventually everyone agreed that the two packs would remain separate under the leadership of their own alphas" she said finishing "do you think it will work" I asked taking in all the information she had supplied me with "I'm not sure, I know Rafael isn't bothered but we just don't know enough about these new wolves" she answered exhaling clearly drained from her eventful day. Lizzie then spoke up with a substantial amount of disdain in her voice "well we do know that Rachel's a bitch" "Lizzie" Josie said "What happened with Rachel? Is she one of the new wolves" I asked curious. "Ye, it wasn't a big deal she was hitting on me, but thankfully Lizzie shut her up" she said looking up at me with unnecessary worry evident in her eyes, sure I was a tad mad at the girl for hitting on my girlfriend but I trust Josie "hear that Hope I got your back" Lizzie said grinning, I shook my head with a small laugh and said "appreciated" and looked back to Josie "are you mad" Jo asked quietly "Of course I'm not Jo, I trust you, and you didn't do anything wrong" I spoke giving her a reassuring smile and leaned my head down slightly to kiss her. She smiled in relief and cuddled closer to me fiddling with the hem of my shirt as we resumed talking about our days.

A day went by and things seemed to be going well with the new wolves from what I heard from Josie but I hadn't actually met any of them yet not until Wednesday rolled around. Josie and I were walking to our first class of the day when we rounded a corner and saw two lost looking boys hand in hand "Jordan, Lewis hey are you two okay?" Josie asked smiling "Ye just a little lost" Lewis said taking another look at a piece of paper that seemed to be his class schedule "we're looking for history with Mr. Williams" Lewis said looking back up to Josie "Well we can show you it's on our way" Jo said taking my hand and leading the way "This is my girlfriend Hope by the way" "it's nice to meet you" Jordan said an behalf of both of them and I smiled at them "ye you too". "So how are yous liking it here so far" Josie asked "It's alright, hard to find your way around but it's cool that we actually get to learn about supernatural stuff, we went to a human high school back home, the closest we got was reading Dracula in English class." Jordan said happily "and this building is incredible, the library is amazing" Lewis added "I'm glad you guys are adjusting well, I know the move couldn't have been easy" Jo said in a caring tone. That always amazed me how she could care so deeply about people even those she barely knew but especially the people she loved. "Ye it's a big change but we're just glad to be away from all the fighting, the factions were always at each others throats" Lewis said with a touch of pain in his words. "The people here don't seem too caught up in all that faction war crap here" Jordan phrased almost like a question "Ye the groups all get along for the most part though the wolves are a little cliquey but not so much now that Rafael's alpha" Josie said as we turned another corner nearing our destination "speaking of Raf, him and the wolves are throwing a party on Saturday you two should go, it'll give yous a chance to meet the other students" Josie suggested as they both exchanged a look before nodding and answering "yes". After a few more steps we stopped outside a classroom "this is you guys, we'll see you later" Josie said as we started to walk away to our class "thanks, bye" Jordan replied.

Josie and I headed for our class not too far from where we left Jordan and Lewis, we made it there just in time and took our seats, I sat behind Josie and Lizzie, who sat beside each other. After the class was given instructions to answer the questions written on the bored in our jotters Josie turned around and whispered to me which was unnoticeable given the majority of the class were quietly talking as they worked "So what did you think of them" Josie said referring to Lewis and Jordan "They seemed nice" I answered honestly "I like them they're funny" Lizzie joined the conversation "That's what I though too" Jo said agreeing with us.

At lunch I sat where I usually did with Josie, Lizzie, MG, and Kaleb, only this time instead of Josie sitting between Lizzie and I, Lizzie chose to sit at the other side of the table next to MG, which caused Josie and I to smile at each other excited about Lizzie and MG's new relationship. I mean it was about time MG had been pinning over her for forever and I liked seeing Lizzie happy especially now that we're friends. We were all talking away and laughing when we heard a commotion from a couple of tables over. Simon a wolf was standing tall in front of another wolf I didn't recognize, both of the boys eyes were glowing and they looked ready for a fight but before it could escalate Rafael got between them and defused the situation by making Simon stand down and leading him out of the room. "wonder what that was about" MG said what we were all thinking "Who was that other wolf" I asked turning back to face my friends "Will, one of the new wolves" Josie answered. "Looks like things might not be going so well between the packs" Lizzie added which made us all a bit nervous, the last thing this school needed was a pack rivalry.

After classes Josie and I were sitting in my room, I was reading on my bed and Josie was doing homework at my desk when she dropped her pencil and let out a sigh "I can't do any more I'm drained" she said standing up and walking over to me. I put my book down and she sat on me with her legs on either side of me and wrapped her arms around my neck, I swung my arms around her back and pulled her in for a slow soft kiss. She pulled back and rested her forehead against mine and spoke "I love you" "I love you too" I responded as we smiled at each other and looked into each others eyes sharing a moment of pure contentment. That was the funny thing about our relationship I found that some of our best moments were just simple quiet ones, neither of us had to say or do much, we just were there with each other happy and in love, and I knew that this is what I wanted for the rest of my life, Josie.


	14. Tipsy

Josie POV

It was Saturday night, Lizzie, MG, and I were on our way to meet Hope at her dorm to go to the party together that the wolves were throwing in the woods. We got to her door and I knocked and when she opened the door she like always took my breath away with her beauty, she was wearing skinny black ripped genes, and a slightly low cut flowy dark purple top pared with her leather jacket and of course her black healed ankle boots looking very Hope which is just how I like her. Once I was able to form words again I spoke with a smile on my face "You look gorgeous" I saw her blush lightly before returning the compliment "you look great too" she said giving me a kiss. As she pulled away she looked away from me focusing on something, so I turned around and saw Lizzie standing there like she was waiting for something "you look nice too Lizzie" Hope said "Thank you" Lizzie responded flipping her hair and smiling causing Hope and me to chuckle. "Now lets get going" Lizzie said as she reached for MG's hand and started to walk down the hall followed closely by me and Hope hand in hand.

Once we got to the party by the old mill we all headed to the drinks table and proceeded to fill our red plastic cups with cheep beer "Here you go" Hope said handing me a cup with a cute smile plastered on her face "thanks" I replied taking a sip. "Hey" Lizzie said waving at a group of witches "come on MG" she taking his hand and leading them towards the girls leaving Hope and I behind. 

Hope POV

Josie and I had been at the party for about an hour now, I was on my third beer and we had spoken to a few people that Josie was friendly with and caught up with Kaleb at some point. I've never really been the party type but being there with Josie made me more comfortable around people, though I still wasn't very chatty except with Kaleb, but the thing with Josie is she doesn't really seem to mind she gets that I'm not the best with this stuff at school and that I only really talk to people I know. I was enjoying watching Josie smile and converse with people, she got along so well with most everybody and everyone liked her because well she's Josie, and I liked trying to make her giggle by whispering anecdotes in her ear in between talks with people. We were currently talking to Jordan and Lewis when I saw some girl from across the way staring at Josie yet again, I had caught her a few times tonight but didn't know who she was, I glared at her a couple times but she was too distracted by Josie to notice. "What's wrong" Lizzie said walking next to me "it's nothing" I lied while still looking through the crowds at the unknown girl "really then why do you look like you want to punch something" Lizzie added narrowing her eyes at me. I let out a sigh "it's that girl" I said motioning towards the person who's eyes had barely left Josie's body tonight "she keep's staring at Josie, and before you say anything I know I sound all possessive" I said turning back to Lizzie while Josie continued to talk to Lewis and Jordan a couple feet away "You don't sound possessive, it makes sense that you'd be annoyed at her especially once I tell you who she is" Lizzie responded looking me in the eye "who is it?" I asked curious "Rachel" she stated with a disgust written across her face "as in the new mutt that hit on Josie" I said even more annoyed. "Yup the bitch herself, but trust me you have nothing to worry about, my sister loves you so much it's sickening" she said in an attempt to reassure me"I know, I trust Jo I just don't trust her" I spoke once again glaring at Rachel. "Hey Lizzie I think MG's looking for you, he's over by the drinks" Josie said as she appeared by my side slipping her hand in mine taking my mind away off of Rachel who I then decided to ignore for the rest of the night knowing she really wasn't worth the thought. "I'll see you two later" Lizzie said walking off to MG.  
Josie POV

"Hey this is kind of boring how about we sneak off and make out in the woods" I whispered to Hope eliciting a smile from her as she nodded and sat her drink on the ground before I lead her past the trees. We went further into the woods just enough that no one else was around but we could still hear the music and the people "This seems like a good spot" I said gently pushing Hope against a tree and kissing her, she grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to her and kissed me deepening it this time and pulled away when we needed a breath. She then grazed her lips against my ear and whispered "you know what else is a good spot?" and quickly moved her lips to my neck, sucking at a sensitive spot which made my breath hitch.

After our make out session against a tree we went back to the party where Hope polished off a few more beers causing her to get buzzed and she asked me if I wanted to dance. Though I was shocked there was no way I was passing up this opportunity so I took her hand and she led us to the other teens who were dancing. She swung her arms loosely around my neck and I grasped her waste as we danced along to the music smiling and laughing. After a while I could tel that the beers were starting to really hit Hope when she stumbled a little and probably would have fallen if my hands weren't on her waste, allowing me to steady her. "You okay there?" I asked chuckling "I'm good, though I think I'm a little bit tipsy" she answered bring her index finger and numb very close together. "Maybe we should head back to the school" I suggested "Okay" she said as she vigorously nodded her head. "Okay come on" I said putting my hand around her back as she leaned against me as we walked. We went over to Lizzie and MG first "Hey guys we're gonna head back now. Do you wanna come with?" I asked "Ye I'm tired" Lizzie responded "I'll walk yous back" MG said "No no, it's fine you stay and have fun I'll see you tomorrow" Lizzie said giving him a kiss before the three of us started to walk back. "I don't think I've ever seen you drunk Hope" Lizzie said grinning "I am not drunk, I'm just buzzed" Hope responded looking confident "oh really then why is my sisters bod the only thing preventing you from falling" Lizzie pointed out "It's not I can walk on my own" Hope said as she moved away from me and tried to take a few steps but was unsuccessful and nearly fell for the second time before I put my arm around her again and brought her into my side laughing along with my twin. "okay so maybe I'm a bit more than buzzed" Hope admitted also laughing.

We entered mine and Lizzie's room and I sat Hope on my bed before going over to my drawer to get out pajamas for the two of us. I grabbed two pairs of shorts and two tank tops and walked over to Hope setting them on the bed next to her while Lizze changed next to her bed. "Arms up" I said and Hope complied I pulled her shirt off and slid on my tank top. I then slid off her shoes while she unbuttoned her genes, she tried to peel them off but only got half way before making distressed noises "help" she said still struggling "I got it" I spoke as she moved her hands away so I could pull them off the rest of the way. I then helped her into the shorts "thank you" she said smiling "no problem" I replied as I began to change too. I pulled off my top and skirt and was met by Hopes lingering eyes as I reached for my pajamas "what?" I asked with a grin "You're just so pretty" she answered with a genuine smile. I gave her a quick kiss before putting on my pajamas and hopping into bed next to her and turning off the lamp "Night Lizzie" "goodnight" she responded before also switching off her lamp as I wrapped my arms around Hope and quickly fell asleep, which I was always able to do when I slept next to her.

I woke up on Sunday morning at 10am to the sound of Lizzie leaving. I sat up rubbing my eyes and looked over to see my sleeping girlfriend "Hope" I said leaning down to peck or on the cheek which made her wake up a bit "Hope get you have a training session with my Dad in two hours" "ughh noo, I'm tired" she replied shoving her face into the pillow "Come on" I said pushing her arm before getting out of the bed as Hope sat up "I'm not ready to face the day yet" Hope said getting off the bed. I felt her put her hands around my waste from the back and kiss my cheek "thank you for taking care of me last night" she spoke quietly and I turned to kiss her on the lips "It's not a problem I had fun" "Me too" she responded. "We both need to get ready so you head to your room and change and I'll meet you down stairs for breakfast" I said and she nodded before leaving the room and saying "Bye".

I was on my way to breakfast when I bumped into someone "sorry I didn't see you" I apologized "It's okay.. Josie" she said as I looked up and saw who I had just crashed into "Rachel, hey sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going" I added "It's cool I promise not to sue.. this time" she joked and I laughed "you know I saw you last night"" she said getting closer to me so I took a step back "Oh uh really I didn't see you" I responded "ye you looked really good" she said eyeing me up and taking another step closer and so I stood back again "Oh uh thanks" I said awkwardly "You and I should hang out some time" she suggested "Uh I don't think so I have a girlfriend" I said as she stepped forward once again and I stepped back until my back hit the wall.

Hope POV

I was on my way to meet Josie for breakfast when I turned a corner and saw that she was pined against a wall as Rachel leaned in to kiss her and right away Josie shoved her off "What the hell I told you I have a girlfriend" she yelled and I could feel the rage start to boil within me as I saw Rachel take a step forward to Josie and immediately reacted by using magic to hit her against the wall opposite Josie as she groaned in pain and Jo turned to see me standing there as I walked over to them "Hope" she said in relief "hey are you are you okay?" I asked placing my hand on her cheek "Ye I'm sorry I-" I cut her off "Josie you have nothing to apologize for, I saw what happened" I told her looking into her eyes with a serious look and she nodded. "What's your problem" Rachel spoke walking over to me, her eyes were glowing and she was clearly angry "What's my problem" I yelled and got closer to her looking her straight in the eye "You're my problem Josie told you she wasn't interested, you should have backed off" I yelled "ye well-" she was cut off by Noah coming up next to us and I turned to see that a group of students had gathered they must have heard the commotion. "Rachel lets go" Noah ordered her but she wouldn't back down. I started to get even more mad and my eyes started to glow, she looked shocked "I though you were a witch" she said confused "I'm a lot off things, you may of heard of me Hope Mikaelson the tribrid" I said and I saw her get nervous and step back a bit "It looks like you have heard of me or maybe even my family and what they do to the people that piss them off. So I'll warn you right now, if you ever touch Josie again you will live to regret it" I spoke in an enraged tone never letting my gaze fall from hers. She backed down after hearing my threat and walked away from us down the corridor followed by Noah. I was still furious when I saw Josie appear in front of me, she placed her hand on my cheek "hey she's gone it's fine, I'm fine" she spoke staring into my eyes with her beautiful brown ones bringing me back from my thoughts and my anger, she leaned down and we placed our forehead against each others and I exhaled with a weak smile on my face. "Thank you" she said in a soft tone. We stood there like that for a minute before we heard someone clear there throat and we looked up and saw that it was Lizzie and that we had forgotten that there were a cluster of students watching "what" I said toward the teens watching and they all quickly scurried away down the hall until Lizzie was the only one left and she walked over to us "are you okay Jo?" she asked concerned "Ye I'm fine just glad it's over you were right she is a bitch" she said causing us all to snicker. "Well after this I don't think she's gonna be bothering yous" Lizzie said "Though I still kinda wanna hit her" she added which didn't surprise me considering how protective of her sister she can be. "Same" I added "Guys it's over now let's just forget about it and move on" Josie said being the voice of reason as Lizzie and I agreed "Now can we go get breakfast because I'm starving" Josie asked "Ye lead the way" I said as we walked to the cafeteria.


End file.
